crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wikification
Remastered level pictures The file name for remastered level is "NAME Remastered.png" CrashBash2000 (talk) 19:54, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Examples N. Sanity Beach Remastered.png|N. Sanity Beach Remastered.png Remastered N. Sanity Beach Heavy Machinery Remastered.png|Heavy Machinery Remastered.png Remastered Heavy Machinery :I see what you're doing, but you can't just replace an infobox image just because it doesn't have the word "remastered" in its name. Particularly if it shows a better quality difference/comparison between the two images, or shows more about what you'll be doing in levels built around a gimmick or a hazard. I won't revert you're edits, just be aware they might be a problem with others. Wikification (talk) 22:29, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Ok! I'll try to reduce the size IsaiahScribblenauts (talk) 00:01, July 31, 2017 (UTC) I did the edit! IsaiahScribblenauts (talk) N. Sane Trilogy vs. the N. Sane Trilogy I'm not sure whether I agree or disagree with you on adding "the" in-front of the N. Sane Trilogy, since it's often referred to as the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. In that case, it's just a matter of removing the "Crash Bandicoot" from the title. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 11:09, July 10, 2018 (UTC) :It’s not really a big deal. I guess it might be a personal opinion. Putting “the” at beginning all the time just looks annoying since their has been more than three games in the series, that’s all. Maybe just use the word more sparingly if possible. Wikification (talk) 09:35, July 12, 2018 (UTC) What’s the point? From the Bandipedia discord channel: "Onto the next big wiki project: Templates! (for now excluding navboxes and infoboxes) It should be agreeable that all templates should have a unique and practical purpose (i.e. no duplicate templates, no templates with super niche uses, no unused templates, no multiple templates where one will do, etc.). We can guarantee this by running a tight ship in the Template namespace. This ensures: *There is more efficient functionality for each. *It is easier on the maintenance end, meaning it is easier to keep track of stuff, keep a handle on how and when templates should be used, etc. *It makes it easier for new users to know which templates to use instead of having to sift through a bunch of junk. *Sticking to a few templates allows us to keep to that are easy to classify, meaning they are easily made portable and will show up on mobile skin just fine. Link: to the to be replaced with or removed list: https://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/User:Light_Daxter/Sandbox_1 And yes, yes, I know there's a lot of to-be-deleted templates, most of which are still in use. Rest assuredly there's good reason for every single one on there."'' There ya go. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] – Talkpage 18:26, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Dunno how the bot screwed up the trilogy page tho. Oops. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] – Talkpage 18:27, July 11, 2018 (UTC) :Some of that makes sense, some of it doesn’t (and yes I understand what was written). But I’ll just role with it for now. Wikification (talk) 09:23, July 12, 2018 (UTC) ::What doesn't make sense specifically? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] – Talkpage 14:33, July 12, 2018 (UTC) :::Okay, there was no need to delete all those templates I made. They served a purpose and can no longer be clicked on. Who’s decision was it to delete the wikia templates anyway? I can understand in deleting some unused ones, but delete all that aren’t notice or navigation templates just makes things less efficient and convenient. Wikification (talk) 10:37, July 23, 2018 (UTC) ::::You mean the gem/token/relic and etc. templates? They've been merged under , which is really more convenient and efficient than having 18 different templates. Them no longer being clickable seems like a really really minor inconvenience in comparison and is honestly a rather useless feature regardless. As for whose decision it was; mainly mine, all the other admins agreed with it. You're free to join the Discord channel on the frontpage where we discuss this stuff. (btw I'll probably delete replace all the infobox/navbox (navigation?) templates too.)--[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] – Talkpage 11:25, July 23, 2018 (UTC) RE: Profile images They are allowed. Many images were removed and deleted during a massive overhaul of the wiki last year. If it bothers you that much, I can restore the image for you and add it back to your user-page. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 03:59, April 3, 2019 (UTC) :I see, that’s alright. I was just a little annoyed considering it took me ages to find the Simpsons quote. �� Wikification (talk) 04:03, April 3, 2019 (UTC) Why does Pinstripe make very little appearances when he's Neo's bodyguard? (I'm just curious.) :I don’t know. Sorry. Wikification (talk) 15:56, May 14, 2019 (UTC) An explanation I know you weren't vandalising any pages, and I know you were helping. I just wanted to revert those pages to the last revisions before a specific user had vandalised them. But now that the vandalism has all been cleaned up, and the user that committed the vandalism has been blocked - they were also currently evading an indefinite block, hence why I blocked them without warning - feel free to make those edits that you wanted to make! :) ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 13:08, June 8, 2019 (UTC) :Alright then. That’s fine :). I didn’t see the user’s name that’s all. Wikification (talk) 16:29, June 8, 2019 (UTC) Look, I'm aware I'm aware that it says Additional Voices. But the fact of the matter is, a good chunk of those people are ''already listed in the credit section beforehand. Including them again feels redundant. It would be like listing each VA multiple times for every single role he or she did. CrashBash (talk) 06:57, June 20, 2019 (UTC) :That last edit I reverted was because I thought the voice actors weren’t being credited for. However I didn’t realise you added additional voices beside their names instead of under them, so I reverted the revision I made and corrected my mistake. Sorry for inconvenience. Wikification (talk) 07:17, June 20, 2019 (UTC) Tawna and Pinstripe The two are affiliated in Crash Boom Bang, an official game so I see no reason to delete that from the affiliations section on the infobox. Vrung (talk) 23:41, June 23, 2019 (UTC) I did some research into this. While the picture of Tawna and Pinstripe does show up in the Japanese Crash 2 manual, their association is entirely an invention of Sony of Japan with no actual imput from Naughty Dog (having searched Naughty Dog's old website, I can confirm they've never commented on such). It's also worth pointing out that the first volume of the Manga was actually released in December 1997 to coincide with the Japanese release of Crash 2. At best you can consider this "Japanese Canon" which lines up with Crash Boom Bang being a game made by Japanese developers who see the manga as canon. In modern day though, it's entirely non-canon. Laughingcow6 (talk) 03:10, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for the information, would you accept it if Tawna and Pinstripe were listed as affiliated in Boom Bang only as that game is Japanese canon and depicts the two together in cutscenes? Vrung (talk) 18:46, June 26, 2019 (UTC)